Kraata (Shadow North)
'Kraata '''are slug like creatures created from antidermis or are born in Kraata hives. Kraata were not common to find in the Human-World until the late 1800s and early 1900s. There are many breeds of Kraata (depending on its power) and their Power`s strenght and (un)limitations depends on what "form" or "stage of Life" the Kraata is. Biology and Apperence All Kraata have a slug like appearence with snake like attributes such as a snake tongue and their colour is determiant on what Power (and subbreed) it is. If a Kraata came in Contact with Powerful energies such as Chi (and Chi-powered water) energy of a wand core, Nightskyleech burning essence or one of the Deathly Hallows it would be transformed into a Rahkshi, corporal (and "humanoid") versions of themselves. Life-Stages and Power Each type of Kraata could go through 6 stages (also called forms) of Life through metamorphis if destined to do so, each stage of Life would expand their intelligence , Power strenght and limitations etc * '''Stage One: '''Is completely driven by instinct and can not come in contact with any light * '''Stage Two: '''The Kraata achieves the intelligence to avoid the sunlight but can withstand normal light * '''Stage Three:'Can withstand the Sunlight around twenty minutes or so * 'Stage Four: '''Kraata achieves Near-human intelligence and can withstand the sun for one and a half hour * '''Stage Five:'Human intelligence or has the knowledge the will of its creator (thought unable to understand human tongue) and is able to withstand the sun for seven hours * 'Stage Six:'All of its Power is developed and can understand human tongue (thought unable speak it) is resistant to the sun for twelve hours Powers Anger Light gray body with shades of white Stage One:Can Project an aura that make any living being easily annoyed of anything Stage Two:Can make people during a conversation lose patience and start shouting insults at one and another Stage Three: The Kraata could use its own negative emotions to gain brute strenght. Can also cause frustration in any human being Stage Four: Can make both humans and animals become fiercely territorial Stage Five: The Kraata is able to use its own negative emotions to fire Lightning looking bolts of energy which could torture any living creature similiar to the Cruciatus Curse. Can also fire an beam that can induce rage Stage Six: Can turn the best friends against eachother, can use both its own negative emotion and negative emotions of nearby creatures to survive the most devastating injuries and can blast energy bolts made of pure anger and hatred that could make anything explode Chain Lightning metallic gray Stage One: Has the ability to summon sparks Stage Two:Has the ability to Control painful sparks to jolt smaller creatures Stage Three: Has the ability to fire small and non lethal bolts of chain lightning in a small distance (around 9 meters max) Stage Four:Can fire bigger non lethal bolts of chain lightning (yet more painful ones than stage 3) in a bigger distance Stage Five: Has the ability to fire several bolts of chain lightning and control it. Stage Six: Can fire very powerful and lethal bolts of Chain Lightning that leaps through several targets Despair Black head and gray body Stage One: Has the ability to make someone emotional on contact Stage Two: Can Project an aura which cause mild sadness in the heart of its target Stage Three: Has the ability to awaken sad memories of its target and makes it hard to think of something else Stage Four: Can cause a Young person to cry for a short period of time Stage Five: has the ability to cast an energy sphere on a target which can cause the feeling of loneliness, sadness, hopelessness Stage Six: Can cause a powerful despair and depression take hold of someone with just one beam of negative energy Disintergration Sand Blue and metallic gray tail Stage One: Can summon energy sparks that can dissolve small rocks and dirt Stage Two:Its sparks can reduce small rocks into dust. Stage Three: Can disintergrate trees, bigger rocks and stones and even metal into dust with an powerful aura Stage Four: Can kill smaller creatures such as rats, mice , frogs etc by disintergrating them with an sphere of energy, can also destroy clothes with one sphere Stage Five:Can fire powerful blasts of energy that can disintergrate forged metals and the most powerful metals on Contact and even disintergrate most of the skin of a human being Stage Six: Can disintergrate a human being with one simple beam Electricity Bright blue Stage One: Can induce non painful but numbing and tickling shocks on contact Stage Two: Has the ability to fire painful sparks Stage Three: Can fire bigger and more painful sparks Stage Four: Can fire smaller bolts of electricity used to shock and stunn targets Stage Five: Can summon ball lightning at will Stage Six: Can fire beams of lethal electricity and summon several and more powerful ball lightning Fear Reddish gold Stage One: Can induce feelings of unease on contact Stage One: Has the ability to fire an aura that causes mild paranoia Stage Three: Can cause nightmares on Contact and can cause greater paranoia with an bolt of energy Stage Four: Can fire beams that can make the even most bravest person freeze of fear Stage Five: Can summon a field of aura that makes people scream in fear and can fire beams that could send people into a nightmare sleep for a few hours Stage Six: Can fire energy that can kill anyone with fear (either due to an heart attack or the overuse of Andrenaline) and give anyone realistic horror visions Fire bright red head and body with orange tail Stage One: Can summon simple fire sparks and is resistant to heat from fire Stage Two: Can fire small flames in a short distance Stage Three: Has the ability to launch weak and small fireballs that does not have the capacity to burn things Stage Four: Has the ability to summon a trail of flames. Also resistant to the heat from a volcano Stage Five: Can fire explosive fireballs and even more powerful trails of fire. Able to surivive in lava Stage Six: Can summon Lava and magma and have complete mastery of pyrokinetic abilities Geomancy Black head and gray body with tan tail Stage One:Can tunnel itself very easily, can control small stones with just the mind Stage Two: Has the ability to crack a boulder with its strenght Stage Three: Can generate dirt with an magical aura Stage Four: Can summon rocks from the ground Stage Five: Has the ability to cause a mild earthquake and can also summon a trail of bigger rocks from the ground Stage Six: Can summon Twenty meter Deep cracks in the ground and cause greater earthquakes (which could cause volcanic eruptions) and summon sharp giant stones from the ground Hypnotism Bright violet head and yellow body with blue tail with lime stripes Stage One: Can entrance a human or animal for a few seconds Stage Two: Has the ability to make a human being to leave it alone by entrancing it. Has also the ability to control smaller animals such as insects and arachnoids Stage Three: Can use an aura to control slightly bigger animals such as rats, frogs , small birds etc with an aura. It can also command a human child to think its something else like a chicken for example Stage Four: Can take full control over any animals and command any human beings to do simple tasks for it Stage Five: Can Hypnotise a human being into defending it or cause trouble Stage Six: Can take full control over a human being through an hypnotic light nearly as powerful as the imperius curse and also project an powerful aura with the power to turn a whole village into mindless "zombies" Ice White head and body and light blue tail Stage One: Resistant to extreme cold temperatures and leaves behind a cold steam wherever it goes Stage Two: Can generate frost at will Stage Three: Can generate ice (thus freezing the ground) and summon big hills of snow Stage Four: Can fire beams that cover its target in frost and snow Stage Five: Can freeze any living being in a block of ice with just a touch Stage Six: Has the ability to freeze any living being with a elemental beam and can also summon giant sharp deadly icicles to impale its target Illusion Green head with Bright yellow body and Bright turquoise tail Stage One: Leaves behind "images" of its previous moves which only appears for a second or so. Shimmers in and out whenever it does not move Stage Two: Has the ability to Project a few images of itself in an extremely short distance to confuse dimwitted enemies Stage Three: Can "camouflague" itself using a false image either to hide from enemies or to trick their enemies or prey Stage Four: Can create simple moving illusions Stage Five: Can summon a realistic illusion of anything Stage Six: Can create several extremely realistic illusions of anything and can Project an illusion field which could trick anyone and anything to Believe its a Another place Necromancy Black and dark gray with dark violett stripes with shades of dark blue Stage One: has the ability to project an aura that can reanimate dead corpses of smaller insects back and cause powerful acne to a human being on contact Stage Two: Can reanimate dead corpses of rats, frogs, worms , slugs , birds and smaller lizards and can also fire an energy "flame" that can cause many warts to grow on contact in small distances (around 4 meters or so) Stage Three: Can reanimate any dead corpses of animals to do its bidding and can fire a small sphere on dark energy that can causes several warts to grow on a human being (if hit) Stage Four: Can make dead bodies of humans do simple things such as crawling , scaring , catching etc. Can fire a bolt of energy that causes skin to get a mild and short decay Stage Five: Can reanimate a whole graveyard of dead bodies to do its bidding Stage Six: Can successfully create inferi of any dead body and can make human flesh to rot away with dark energy beams Paranormality and Ghost Physiology Stage One: Can go through thin walls and can send small chills down ones spine through touch. Can become invisble for a few seconds. Stage Two: Can go through any type of walls. Can become invisible for ten minutes or so. Stage Three:Can possess a object and make it levitate and fly through the air. Can attack by slinging blobs of slimey ectoplasm with the power to petrify targets. Stage Four: can animate possess objects without entering the objects via inflicting ectoplasma on the desired object. Can make the enviroment feel haunting and nightmarish. It`s Attack tactic is to fire flames of energized ectoplasma. Invisibilty have no time limit but it still can cast a Shadow Stage Five: Can possess animals by entering their bodies. Can blast powerful bolts of ecctoplasmic energy which drains positive energy from target. Stage Six: Have all the abilities of a poltergeist and can possess human beings with low positive energies and can drain positive energy from a target via eye contact. Plasma Dark orange head and body with metallic gray tail Stage One: Can become burning hot to the touch whenever it feels threatened. Has also the ability to tunnel itself with plasma Stage Two: Can generate burning hot liquid plasma which burns the ground or the surface Stage Three: Can fire small jets of acid plasma that can burn skin and thus cause blisters Stage Four: Can fire energy orbs which contains dangerous blobs of burning hot plasma Stage Five: Can fire blasts of energy plasma Stage Six: Can project an dangerous beam of plasma which can turn the target into vapor Poison Sickly green with shades of dark green and dark yellow Stage One: Can generate a green, sticky slime which is extremely unpleasant to touch and can also produce a nasty stench (in gas form) which causes feelings of disgust or sometimes mild dizziness Stage Two: Causes mild nausea on Physical Contact and sometimes weak and mild fever (mostly due to how long the physical Contact was) and its stench causes minor headaches Stage Three: Can spray a venom with the capacity to make plants and flowers to wither away. The venom can give people a normal type of fever Stage Four: The Kraata can produce toxic corrisons and gas with the capacity to cause few days of coma to any living creature coming in Contact with the toxins or breathing too much of the gas Stage Five: Can make any living being severely ill with its poison Stage Six: Can fire its poison in form of energy bolts and flames. Can also produce a powerful acid with the capacity to eat through nearly anything it touches. Behaviour and intelligence A Kraata`s intelligence is determiant on its "Stage Of Life". Its behaviour is like a snake`s behaviour otherwise. A Kraata feeds on plants full of Life or dead bodies and corpses, or smaller creatures. History it is unknown where the Kraata originally came from as they became known to the wizarding public during the late 1800s.The Kraata were used in the Triwizard Tournament (often in the form of Rahkshi) and in the Arena Games of Astaros. The Marauders discovered the Original World of the Kraata after finding a way in. During Harry Potter`s first year the Defence Against The Dark Arts Teachers taught the students about the Kraata Defence Against The Dark Arts As the Kraata are dark creatures, students at wizarding schools during Defence Against The Dark Arts lessons gets taught on how to repel Kraata Behind the scenes * the Kraata are based on the creatures with the same name from a famous toyline known as Bionicle created by Lego Category:Creatures Category:Harry Potter universe (Shadow North) Category:Articles by Shadow North Category:XX Creatures Category:XXX Creatures Category:XXXX Creatures Category:XXXXX Creatures